User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Sorry Heh heh, don't kill me. You don't have to get to them ASAP, seeing as you have a lot of other requests, but I would like to have them before I die soon. Here are the form thingies: Eyes: The same eyes that Pinky has. Hairstyle and Color: Clara's hair, brown Skin Color: light Mouth: the smiles with the pink lips Outfit Description: it's a blue dress that has different color "layers" (if you could call it that), along with a pearl necklace and brown boots. Face Tattoos: none Accessories: none Background: transparent Eyes: Clara's eyes, only, if you could somehow change them to a hazel color using Paint or GIMP or something, that would be great Hairstyle and Color: Renee's hair, blond (not the color of Renee's hair) Skin Color: light Mouth: the plain smile Outfit Description: I can't really remember what it looks like, but basically, it's jeans, tennis shoes/sneakers, and a t-shirt. If I can remember specifics, I'll tell you. Face Tattoos: none Accessories: the red/burgundy glasses, like Elmira's Background: transparent. Um, so, yes, indeed .}} Like I said, I can't really remember. }} RUB A DUB DUB THREE NUNS IN A TUB! Very long series, I know. My friend who was OBSESSED with the series quit reading them because they were stretchin' it so long.}} Ummm can you make me a word bubble?--Clara ^.^ 22:27, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello there.... I have a mini task... may be a long one though.... Oh hello.... Uhh.... yesh... I am gonna modify meh town and I wanna know the clothing codes. I don't need all of them... Just 35 or 30 or 27........ please can I have a list... I can finally modify my town........ Mayor Zain 20:21, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Zorro Was Here ... *looks around aimlessly* ...Dag, I done forgot. *Looks down at cockroach* Oh, yayuh! Thank ye, Jethro. *to YOU* You frighten me, humanoid - YOU WOULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!!! ...Sorry. I was look'eding for artwork from MySims Skyheroes (because I is trying to make an effort to help) and I found some... but it was on some weeeiiirrrd French blog. Yep, dat what up. Da Zorro Creature 00:56, September 10, 2010 (UTC) What is dat?! What is dat UTC behind my name?! Whaaaat??? ...I wanna make a news segment. 'Help!!!!!!! ' i need help making a word bubble and can you create me a sim :Eyes: idk whos :Hairstyle and Color: pinkys but blank :Skin Color: tan :Mouth: with the tiny goatee (chaz) :Outfit Description: sims dimond on front with ripped pants and different wrist bands on each side :Face Tattoos: spider on left cheek :Accessories: sunglasses (black with a flat top rim :Background: white (none) if impossible it geeky cave : : :Anime god person3 Picture: ' Zorro Was Here... AGAIN! ...Did I scare you or somethin'? And have you ever seen cranberry applesauce? It don't look right...Da Zorro Creature 00:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I thought...... }} Gift bubblez!!!! picture my sim word bubble black text dark blue Your parents say everything is your fault, but they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all. }} The first case was uber short compared to Investigations. o.o Also, EEP!!!! }} Total... Drama... BLANKETS! }} }} Also, continue Total Drama Championship...}} Important Notice AHM DANCIN' WITH TEARS IN MAH EYES! Bouken Desho Desho? Hikari Kaneko *'Eyes:' Renée's. *'Hair Style:' Renée's, in brown. *'Skin Color:' Tan. *'Mouth:' Ray's. *'Outfit Description:' It be similar to teh anteater's, but brown. It has belts tied around teh pants. In teh mirror. *'Face Tattoos:' Lightnin'. *'Accesories:' Nun. *'Background:' Transparent. Teh pose be /wave. Destiny Cimmens *'Eyes:' Summer's. *'Hair Style:' Summer's, in brown. *'Skin Color:' White. *'Mouth:' Alexa's. *'Outfit Description:' It was mah original MahSims PC outfit. Teh brown jacket with teh light brown shirt er whatever and stuff... in teh mirror. *'Face Tattoos:' None. *'Background:' Transparent. Teh pose be /yawn at teh end, Like Crystal's pose. Ryuu *'Eyes:' Ray's *'Hair Style:' Pinky's, in black. *'Skin Color:' White. *'Mouth:' Jenny's. *'Outfit Description:' Mah first outfit. Ever. Also Emiri's outfit. Found in teh mirror. *'Face Tattoos:' None. *'Background:' Transparent. Teh pose be teh /tap where his arms be crossed. Shoichi Atchuro *'Eyes:' Luis's. *'Hair Style:' Travis's, in red. *'Skin Color:' White *'Mouth:' Yuki's. *'Outfit Description:' It be one of teh PC-only outfits It's liek Joeh's, but yellow. In teh mirror. *'Face Tattoos:' None. *'Background:' Transparent. Teh pose be /hoot, where his pose be liek Deej's. (Candeh.) ....Ah would liek dem dun soon, please. Er.. wheneva you has time. Soon would be nice.... Soon. Okayzors. Oya.}} }} Sim please? Could you make my Sim for me please? Here's a picture. I even tried to do it myself. XD Pokemon-Trainer-Julia 01:38, September 14, 2010 (UTC) WORD BUBBLE!!! sorry i didnt reply i dont come often.. the picture just is this color 4 da top= pink. color 4 da bottom= yellow. text color= black. Is there anything else?--Clara ^.^ 03:55, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Me: Bummer, anothah request 4 ya. Ya: *Explodes* Why'd you go and put starz in their eyes? SuKi DeShO }} IT BE ULTRAMEGAFUL WINFUL!!! So is teh Wrinkle in Time Series, but L'Engle died, so she can't make no moar o does... }} }} }} }} Request Yeah, transparent please.Pokemon-Trainer-Julia 00:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) S-S-S-SERVING SIZE S-S-SERVING SIZE! Ah HAZ SO MANY WORD BUBBLEZ!